The present invention relates to a developer replenishing container for use in a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and more particularly to such a developer replenishing container, which enables the contained developer to be smoothly and evenly supplied.
Various developer replenishing container means for electrophotographic image forming apparatus have been disclosed. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,662; 5,500,719. These developer replenishing container means commonly comprise a cylindrical container body having a spiral guide rib around the inside wall and an opening at one end, a tapered end cap at the opening, and ratchet means at the opening. The cylindrical container body is rotated by a driving mechanism inside the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, causing the contained developer to be delivered out of the opening. This design of developer replenishing container means is still not satisfactory in function. The tapered end cap cannot effectively adjust the output amount of the developer, causing the developer to be supplied unevenly. When the developer is not evenly supplied, a false signal may occur, causing the electrophotographic image forming apparatus to shut down.